the_powerpuff_girls_super_smash_up_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Jones
''Robot Jones ''is the supporting protagonist of "The Powerpuff Girls Super Smash Up" fan fiction series, written by CynWann. He originates from the 2002 Cartoon Network show, "Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?" He is a KX8 model and an experimental prototype. In the original cartoon, he was sent by his parents to study human behavior at Polyneux Middle School. In the fan fiction installments, he is Dexter's laboratory assistant, The Powerpuff Girls and Courage the Cowardly Dog's best friend; frequently helping them during their adventures and attempting to stop enemies. His longtime friends are Timothy "Socks" Morton, Charles "Cubey" Cubinacle and Mitchell "Mitch" Freeman Davis. He has an unrequited crush on Shannon Westerburg; a girl with dental headgear and a prosthetic leg. Personality Robot, aside from Blossom and Dexter, is the most intelligent and levelheaded of the group. He is quick to react to danger and sometimes takes charge of whatever precarious situation he and the other characters are in; often displaying serious leadership qualities. He will also go to great lengths to protect his friends and risk his life for them, as depicted in the seventh installment of the fan fictions, "The Darkness Within." Robot is very kindhearted and sympathetic, too, especially towards Courage or Bubbles. This is evident in the ninth story, "Fly True, Cupid's Arrow," where he comforts her from Buttercup's belittling and gives her a Valentine's Day card to lift her spirits again. He, like Bubbles and Blossom, seems to communicate with and understand Courage better than the other characters; acting like a conscience to him. Robot and Buttercup sometimes argue with each other, but deep down, she looks up to him for his determination. When he isn't helping the gang fight monsters and bad guys, Robot just likes to have fun playing video games with Mitch, Socks and Cubey or help Dexter create a new invention. He finally develops a romantic relationship with Shannon in "The Darkness Within" after he saves her life from HIM's wrath. Unfortunately, Robot is prone to overloading when he gets frustrated. He has a tendency to go mad with power, and in certain aspects, can get carried away, but he still remains loyal to the kids. Physical Appearance Robot is a short, gray square shaped automaton with a black and red colored chassis, claws, a lightbulb computer brain, two gold dial antennas on each side of his head, shoe-like feet and lights for his eyes; which flicker whenever he talks, since they are his only form of communication. Powers and Abilities In his debut appearance in the fiction series, "Inner Evil," Robot is given a laser gun and force field by Dexter as weapons and he programs them into his systems. Both of these weapons do a great deal of damage to Robot's opponents, and the force field causes any enemy to get shocked. This only happens when there is a threat near Robot. It also gives him the ability to fly and gently make the others fly with him in it, as well; However, it doesn't have any effect on Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, since they can fly on their own. Category:Characters